1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an image forming apparatus and a method of controlling the same which may prevent brokenness of data displayed on a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
The image forming apparatus is a device to form an image on a recording medium. Examples of the image forming apparatus include a printer, a copier, a facsimile machine, and a multifunction device that has been implemented by combining functions of these devices.
The multifunction device has been designed as a single device to perform various functions, for example, printing, copying, and facsimile functions. The multifunction device includes an image reader to read an image recorded on an original medium through an image sensor and a print device to print an image on a print medium. The multifunction device may further include an LCD module to display a print state, an operating state, and the like and a microcomputer to transmit a control signal to the LCD module.
Since a small image forming apparatus such as the multifunction device is installed near to a heat source such as a fusing device or an LCD module, data displayed on a display of the image forming apparatus may be broken due to overheating. In addition, since the LCD module is located above a paper discharge portion where printed paper is discharged, data displayed on the display of the image forming apparatus may be broken due to latent heat of the printed paper.
Further, in the case where the LCD module is replaced, broken data may be displayed on the display due to incorrect timing of a control signal transmitted to the LCD module.